As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Keyboards using spring loaded mechanical key switches are popular input devices for information handling systems, such as desktop and notebook computers. Keyboards that employ spring loaded mechanical key switches are particularly popular among users of gaming applications, such as PC Gamers. Examples of conventional mechanical key switches that are employed in keyboards include Cherry MX Key Switches available from ZF Electronic Systems of Pleasant Prairie, Wis. These keys are spring-loaded and provide continuous tension throughout a downward key stroke, which has a total travel length of approximately 4 millimeters. The “make” connection for the mechanical switch is made at approximately the 2 millimeter downward key travel position (i.e., 50% downward travel). With a spring in place beneath the key, there is always tension on the user's finger throughout the downward key stroke. After the “make” connection is made, no further electrical signals are created as the key travels further downward a distance of another 2 millimeters as the user continues to apply more downward pressure to the key.
Other types of information handling system keyboards include dome switch keyboards that do not employ a mechanical switch but instead employs a rubber-dome that overlies two electrically separated conductive layers at each key location. When a key is pressed by a user, the rubber dome contacts and compresses the two conductive layers together to cause an electrical connection to be made between the two conductive layers at the key location. The occurrence of this electrical connection creates a digital signal that is provided to a keyboard controller to indicate that the particular key location has been pressed by the user. QWERTY style dome switch keyboards have been backlit using 10 to 12 edge mounted light emitting diodes (RGB or single color LEDs) that illuminate a polycarbonate light spreader layer located under and oriented parallel to the conductive layers of the dome switch keyboard. Light emanates from the side surface of the light spreader and shines up in free space and through the intervening light-transmissive conductive layers of the keyboard to backlight the keys which have light-transmissive characters that are laser-etched into the keycaps.